Hogwarts the Musical
by nannysteph09
Summary: With the phenomenon that is Broadway in the United States, Professor Dumbledore brings it to Hogwarts. Story has cameos from the Original cast of a certain Broadway musical, and few new characters.
1. Chapter 1

Working Title: Hogwarts the Musical

Co-Authors: Serenity Slytherin and wills242

Rating: M for themes from specific Broadway musicals and a little angst for good measure.

Summary: With the phenomenon that is Broadway in the United States, Professor Dumbledore brings it to Hogwarts. Story has cameos from the Original cast of a certain Broadway musical, and few new characters.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any musicals referred to (the name of which is not being given for it is believed by the authors to give away important secrets and ideas contained within this fanfic).

A/N: This was written after HP7 came out, but not compliant after book 5.

Chapter 1

As the students began gathering in the Great Hall, a women in her mid-thirties was pacing in the room just off to the side, her robes billowing behind her.

"… and I now want to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. May I present Dr. Samantha Lemulco." finishes Dumbledore.

As Samantha walked into the Hall, Severus's mind was reeling. '_What in the bloody hell is she doing here. I thought that she was dead. Where was she when the marriage contract came in to play? I almost had to marry Narcissa Black. I hope she knows what will happen now that she has come back to this school._' These thoughts and others were running though Severus's mind.

When she reached to the center of the platform, Samantha turned and looked out over the students; "Welcome to a new year. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as well as your choral director for the year. In the coming days, I will speak with each Head of House, and set up time for each house to speak to me about doing something special this year. I hope we can all work in peace and harmony. Anything to add headmaster?"

Standing, Dumbledore says, "Nothing that I know of. Thank you Samantha. I would like to thank Dr. Lemulco for taking time out of her busy life, and acting schedule to be with us this year. Now on with the feast!"

But before the students were able to start eating, Hermione stood and blurted out "Dr. Lemulco, just what are you a doctor of? Medicine? Philosophy? What?" Harry and Ron stared at Hermione. Yes, she had a history of blurting out the answers and always asking questions. But to question a professor's credentials (excluding Professor Trelawney), she must have gone off the deep end.

"What's your name, my dear?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, to answer your inquisition, I hold two doctorates: one in music, and one in psychology. I also hold four Masteries: Potions, Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Duelling, believe it or not. Do you have any more questions Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head from left to right shamefully as she lowered back onto her seat. "Are there any other questions?" asks Samantha.

"Yes, I have one," smirked Draco Malfoy as he stood, "What is this something special that you have planed?" Draco turned and winked at Blaise.

"Ah, Malfoy I presume. I can tell by you being a spitting image of your father. Hopefully your humor is a little better than his." The smirk on Draco's face disappeared as he turned back to Samantha, and was replaced by his usual sneer.

"I see that I am wrong. Well Draco, you will just have to wait and see what it is. Like the rest of the school." Draco sat back down as the rest of the school looked on in whispers. But soon those whispers returned to silence as Samantha spoke once more. "Does anyone else have any questions? Any at all? No? Fine then. Well, Albus I must leave you, as you know I am running late for my last performance. I will see you all in the morning."

With that Samantha Lemulco turned and walked out of the Great Hall, humming to herself: "Tell them how I am Defying Gravity, I'm flying high defying gravity, and they'll never bring me down."

After watching Samantha walk out of the Great Hall, Dumbledore looked over at Severus, eyeing his expression. "Severus, it looks like you know our Dr. Lemulco. How did you to meet?"

"It really isn't any of your business Albus, but if you must know; we were, at one time, engaged, but she ran off to New York. I almost had to marry Narcissa Black. If you do not mind, I will be headed to bed now." Severus stood and left the Great Hall.

Albus followed Snape with his gaze, "Well that was informative." Then Dumbledore stood and addressed the students, "Now that we've all got something warm in our stomachs, I believe we would all like some sleep. So off to bed with you."

When Severus entered his quarters, he walked straight to his office. Once at his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out a tattered book. As he sat in his chair, he opened the book with ease, and turned the pages until he reached the one he was looking for. A page with nothing more than a picture on it. The picture was of him and Samantha in their 7th year. They looked like they belonged together. Quietly, Severus started to cry to himself, thinking of all the thing that did happen and all those that did not.

--

WAN: Hey everyone, so here's the deal.  
Author Serenity Slytherin and myself (wills242) are working together to create this story: Hogwarts the Musical. We will not be revealing the musical chosen until one of the later chapters, so don't even ask. I don't mean to be rude, but we don't want to spoil the surprise. We, as authors, are also friends in life, we have gone/are going to the same college, depending on if she comes back, but just showing how we know each other. Anyway, just thought I'd let you know what we are doing. Oh, and by the way, in case you are wondering about what the W in WAN stands for, it stands for me! Literally. W stands for wills242. If I have anything to let you know, it will be labeled as such. If Serenity has anything to say, it will be labeled as SAN, and if there is anything specific that needs to be known from both of us, it will be labeled as the regular AN.

Hope everyone likes the chapter and will continue reading as we continue posting. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The next day, Severus walked into the Great Hall and saw that Samantha was sitting in his seat. When he reached the Head Table, he went to Samantha and whispered in her ear, "Just what do you think you're doing? You know what happened the moment you stepped onto British soil, don't you?"

Startled, Samantha looked up and whispered back, "Yes, I do know what has happened. I am here to finally fulfill the contract. That is, if you still want me?"

Severus nodded in agreement, and as he pulled away he froze and turned to look around. When Samantha saw this she looked in the same direction, seeing what made Severus freeze. The entire school was looking at the interaction between the Snarky Potions Professor and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

When Samantha looked back at Severus, she giggled and kissed him on the nose; startling not only Severus, but the entire school. A few wolf whistles where heard but mostly silence as the students didn't know how to react to such a display.

"Was that really necessary Samantha?" snarled Severus as he pulled away.

"Yes it was. I just had to see the reaction of the student body." answered Samantha.

The reaction among the students was typical. For the first couple of moments, all was silent. Then there was a mix of repulsion and surprise among the roar of the students. The former among the Gryffindors and the later among the Slytherins.

When all was settled in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood and addressed the students, "As was said last night, Dr. Lemulco will start to meet with each of the houses. Tonight, she will meet with Slytherin House. Tomorrow she will meet with Gryffindor, and so on and so forth. Each morning, those in the house assigned to meet with Dr. Lemulco will receive a timetable specifying when each group of students will have their time. You will all find out which group you are in from your Head of House during lunch of your assigned day, so make sure that you are here. Also, because of the extreme amount of time needed for the event that Dr. Lemulco is planning, Quidditch and the House Cup have been canceled for this year."

Everyone who had made the teams for this year jumped out of their seat and started yelling. "Not again!" Ron shouted along with many of the upper-level students. But Dumbledore quickly had them quieted and sitting once again.

"If I may continue," Dumbledore interjected, "Quidditch has only been canceled once for a majority of you, so please do not complain. Now as I had said, tonight Slytherin will be meeting with Dr. Lemulco, so make sure you attend lunch today. Here are your timetables for this afternoon, do not lose them."

As the time tables where handed out to Slytherin, there was commotion all around the Great Hall. As the volume reached a defining sound, Dumbledore spoke above the noise, "Students, I would also like to take the time now to hand out your class schedules. Make sure that you have all of your belongings with you, because if you look at the time you would see that it is 10 minutes before class."

As the 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors walked in to Dr. Lemulco's class they find that Dr. Lemulco was not behind her desk, like all the other professors normally would be. She was not even in her office, when Hermione went to look for her. All there was in the room was a note on the board saying:

_Welcome to another year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I want everyone to put everything away, and go to the Room of Requirement on the 7th floor. I will meet you there. _

_Dr. Samantha Lemulco _

Confused, the students repacked their books, and headed towards the 7th floor. Upon arrival at the Room of Requirement, another note was found attached to the door.

_Thank you all for following directions. Now, answer this riddle and you will be allowed access into the room, as well as to your education. 'I come in darkness, but fill the mind with light. I bring enlightenment to some, while gripping others in the hand of fear. With me it can be a journey of inexplicable joy and sorrow. What I will show you be unreachable. Journey with me and what you see may haunt you. Journey with me and you may never want to return home. Journey with me and you will never know when it will end. What am I?'_

Hermione looked around at the rest of her class, surprised that no one else knew the answer. Walking up to the door, she proudly stated "A dream."

The rest of the students walked past Hermione into the room, some looking at her in awe, others in disgust, namely the Slytherins. Once inside, everyone started looking around, for again, Dr. Lemulco was no where in sight.

But creeping out of one of the niches high in the ceiling was something that the students had never seen before. Something that created an essence of both fear and wonder.


End file.
